Kuro
Introduction Kuro is the captain of the Black Cat Pirates. He planned a scheme for many years to get money and live in peace but right after saying his plans never fail, he failed. Kuro is a monster in OPGA. His jab range is great, his combo trees are hard to punish, his unblockable is one of the fastest in the game, he has one of the best horizontal attacks in the game and he has access to stun combos via his support. Kuro on the attack is insanely hard to deal with. Pros & Cons + Incredible moveset that's very hard to punish even without lag cancelling + Good range on his jabs + AoE stun via support + R+A is very fast and covers good distance + R+X is a bit slow but you keep your aerial + AB super is incredibly damaging when mashed + AX super gives you a speed buff that gives you invisibility and your blockdash a hitbox + X>A is great at extending combos against walls + A>X is a very safe move that takes you into the air and keeps your aerial + j.A is an amazing anti air or air to air option + R+B can confirm grab if blocked or a j.A if it connects - Small HP pool - No projectiles - Jango takes forever to start attacking - Can struggle with landing Movelist THERE YOU ARE Mod Edition Changes Buffs * None Nerfs * None Supports Jango Area support. After a long opening animation, Jango will start doing AoE waves that stun the opponent. This support is amazing and gives Kuro punishes he honestly doesn't even need. Since he takes long to get going, your goal after summoning him is to force the opponent near him. Once you're able to confirm a stun, you can begin doing some massive damage with loops and stun combos. Jango also has quite a bit of HP so he's hard to kill on spawn, but his HP drains fast. Overall a nightmare to get hit by. Siam Dash support. Siam is INCREDIBLY fast and hits with a slowish attack speed. Slowish attack speed aside, Siam puts a TON of pressure on the opponent with his speed. If you aren't finding any success with Jango due to difficulties approaching or rushing them down, this will be your pick. Rushing the opponent down with Siam is an incredibly strong blitz that is difficult to stop. Butchie Jump support. Butchie has a good amount of HP and he does some good damage on the way down. He works well with Kuro's combos and because of his high HP, he won't be leaving the arena anytime soon. He's a reliable way to extend combos when you lock the opponent down, so he's definitely not useless. If you don't like Jango and you like to combo on the move rather than being locked down with Jango's AoE, Butchie is the support for you. Combos * A>A>X>X, Grab * A>A>A, j.A * R+A (late hit), j.A * R+B, j.A * R+X, j.A * Jango, A>A>X>X, A>A>X>X, L+(A>B) Strategy Vanilla Kuro has some godlike assists so the plentiful meter does nothing but help him. Jango stunning in vanilla is beyond helpful since stun combos cannot be bursted meaning the opponent can't escape these combos no matter how much meter they have. Lock down the chests with your strong movement and the opponent will be down in no time. Modded Kuro has some crazy good jabs and an even more amazing unblockable. Contesting a melee fight with Kuro is really hard, so make sure to take advantage of your powerful normals. Your R+A's speed and ability to go through projectiles devours most ranged opponents by never letting them get a chance to get going. Characters with a strong aerial game will have to respect your j.A as it's a powerful anti air/air to air option. R+B can mix up your movement and it's not bad to approach with either. After the startup animation, the attack becomes instant and impossible to react to and you're the one who controls when to execute it. Your meter should prioritize assists before doing supers, super confirms will come naturally when your assist gives you the opening for one. If you're having difficulty getting in, AX super gives you speed and a hitbox on your blockdash to work with if you feel the need to buff. Match-ups General Information Kuro almost has no flaws in his gameplay at all except for his low HP and all his combat being close up. Characters who can delete his assists and can contend with him in his powerful close range combat will be his biggest threats. Kuina You have everything she wish she had. Better supports, faster movement, better unblockable, etc. You outclass her in moves and in health. An easy match-up as long as you avoid her punish game. Category:Characters